


I Won?

by orangewithafro



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangewithafro/pseuds/orangewithafro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I added to a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won?

Nami stared at the hole of Miss Doublefinger's figure with glossy eyes. She won. She actually won. And against one of the number agents of Baroque Works. She couldn't believe it. She collected the part of her weapon that spun off and leaned against the wall. Pretty soon Zoro caught sight of her.

"Oi, where is she?" Zoro asked.

"I..won," Nami stuttered. Then gaining more confidence, she spoke clearly. "I won!" Jumping up, she only fell back down because the pressure on her leg was too much.

"Oi!" Zoro said in surprise. "Are you okay?"

Nami looked up with glistening eyes.

"I won. It's real right? I won against Miss Doublefinger?"

Zoro smiled and replied with a soft "Yeah. You won against Miss Doublefinger."

Nami yelped and jumped onto Zoro who made a pained expression before smiling down at Nami who wept tears of joy. Wrapping his arms around her, he almost didn't feel his own pain from his own battle.

"One more thing," Nami spoke up after a while.

"Yeah?" Zoro hummed.

"Carry me."

"What?!"


End file.
